The Love Bug
by incoherent.melodies
Summary: Ellie and Sean have been dating for a while now, and Ellie is ready for commitment. Problem is, Sean isn't exactly on the same boat. When Ellie does some snooping around, she finds that she isn't the only one battling for his affections. SELLIE FIC!
1. Tangled Up In Me

**Hey people! I know you want me to update my other stories, and I will...in good time. First, I must post my newest creation and inspiration of the Saturday. Love Lift Me is on hold because I have all of these ideas, but they are down the road and I need something to fill in the time because last time I tried to skip something, I got bad reviews. Crazy Little Thing called Love is also on hold until I can figure out all my ideas and think of a sensible way to get Sean involved. Sumertime Blues is also on hold until I get some REVIEWS (hint hint)! And my musical theatre debut is in like two weeks, so don't be surprised if I don't update. **

**This is a story about Sean and Ellie (obviously). They are both 24, Ellie has finished university and is struggling to become a writer, and Sean works in a successful mechanics shop. Ellie is ready for commitment, but Sean is on the defense and when Ellie does some snooping around, she finds that she isn't the only one battling for his affections...**

**BTW: Please do not get this mixed up with Love Lift Me, they are two different stories, even though they may seem to fit together. I am also going to act like the mini-sode _Don't You Forget About Me_ never happened. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi**

**Tangled Up in Me by Skye Sweetnam (go Canadians!)**

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you 'cause I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

_You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me_

Sean walked into the apartment, sweaty and sticky from all the car grease and musty air from the mechanics shop. He stepped into the doorway, careful to wipe his feet on the mat or Ellie would freak, and walked in quietly.

"He called you what? Are you serious? An uncsrupulous freak?" Ellie ranted on the phone. Sean tried to sneak up behind her but she turned around just in time.

"You smell bad," she said, motioning him to move away. He chuckled lightly and headed toward the washroom.

"No no! Not you Faye, I was talking about Sean..." she trailed off smiling at him. He headed into the washroom to freshen up. He looked at himself in the mirror, remembering when he had long hair, dating Emma. He remembered their last dance.

_He walked quietly, hoping that all of the drama would disappear and something good would happen for once. But he knew stuff like that doesn't happen in real life, and you have to face your problems head on. _

_"Surprised you're here," he spat out. Not the best choice of words, but they weren't horrible. She looked up from her drink, not showing any emotion. _

_"Why won't you return my calls?" _

_"'Cause there's nothing to talk about," she said with a hint of anger. "I got my period, false alarm." _

_"Really are you serious?"_

_"It's not something I'd joke about," she replied smiling. _

_"Well...that's awesome...right?" she nodded solemnly "So what now?" _

_"I don't know," she said, her head facing down. "You're off to basic training, I'm going to university next year_

_"When I-"_

_"Stop," she interrupted. "Maybe we shouldn't make any plans right now." He swallowed all of his emotions and nodded. _

_"Can I atleast have a dance?" Emma smiled and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and at the time, he thought this was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. _

Everyday at basic training, he would fight, and fight hard so he would be able to see her again. He smacked the counter when he remembered the horrible way he found out Emma was dating someone else when he was gone.

_Sean walked out of the taxi and headed toward her door. He rang the door bell. _

_"Who is it?" _

_"It's me, Sean," he smiled. _

_"Sean?" she screamed. _

_"So what are you doing back so early?" _

_"Well, I've served my time and now, I'm back!" he said. He leaned in to kiss her, but she hugged him instead. A strange boy walked into the living room with a plate of cookies in his hand. _

_"Emma, these cookies are delicious!" he said. They both broke apart and looked at him awkwardly. _

_"Emma, who is this?"_

_"Uh, Sean, this is Damien...my...uh..." Emma stuttered. _

_"Boyfriend," Damien finished with a smile on his face. The world froze around Sean. What had he done to deserve this? He waited everyday to be reunited with Emma and she was dating someone else the whole time?_

_"Oh," was all he could muster up. He picked up his suitcase and headed for the door. "Well, I better be going." _

_"Sean, where are you going?" Emma asked. He hated the concern in her voice. Like she really cared about him. If she did, she wouldn't have been dating Damien. _

_"I'm staying at Jay's for a while...might move in with him..." he trailed off, unlocking the door. _

_"Sean, you aren't seriously going to stay with Jay are you? He's totally-"_

_"Emma, mind your own business!" he said a little too loudly. Damien stood next to her as if he would have defended for her. He almost laughed at him, he could've taken 10 of him. _

_"Sean, after all I've done for you, you give me crap?" _

_"Yeah Em, you're such a help!" he stormed out of the house, and Emma followed. _

_"Always telling me what to do, getting me out of jail then conning me into thinking you loved me-"_

_"Conned you? I love you Sean!" He tossed his suitcase into the taxi. _

_"I waited everyday, worked my butt of so I'd be able to see you again, maybe move in together..." he said, trying to hide his tears, but Emma saw them. _

_"Sean..." she whispered. She tried to hug him but he pushed her off. _

_"But then I come back and you've been dating someone the whole time!" His sorrow turned to anger as he slammed the taxi door shut. _

_"Sean, wait," she exclaimed, hitting the taxi's window. _

_"Hey, watch the windows kid!" the taxi driver yelled. _

_"Have a nice life Emma," he called as the taxi drove away. _

_"Sean, I was-"_

_"Screw you!" he yelled, barely audible as the taxi drove away. Emma fell on her knees no the sidewalk and Damien came to consol her. _

He took a cold shower to relieve himself from the grief, and entered the kitchen for dinner.

**_123456789_**

They sat down for dinner that Ellie made, spaghetti with burnt pasta sauce.

"Sorry, I'm sorta clumsy when it comes to stuff like-"

"Cooking? It's not that difficult Ellie," he grinned, poking at his meal.

"Oh yeah, just try concentrating on consoling moody Faye while setting a timer!" Ellie retorted. She took a bite out of her creation and spat it back out.

"Okay, this sucks, let's order a pizza!" Sean tossed both their plates into the green bin and picked up the phone. After the delivery guy came, they sat down in the living room.

"So," Ellie started, sitting on his lap. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Sitting on the couch, watching tv, like I always do on weekends."

"Well, I'll be thinking about us..." she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

_'This can't be good,'_ Sean thought to himself, bracing himself for the worst.

"And I was thinking that we should be like...I dunno...like _engaged_..." she continued on. Sean's eyes froze onto the blank tv screen, desperately searching for an answer in his head.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring it up now!"

"No no," Sean yelped as Ellie got off his lap and sat on a recliner. "El, no, it's great you asked me, it's just-"

"You must be really freaked out by me now, right?"

"No Ellie, I love you...you just caught me off guard, that's all..." Ellie's eyes lit up and she sat back on his lap.

"So that's a sometime down the road, let's just take it slow?"

"I'm surprised how much you know me," he said sarcastically. Ellie punched his arm.

"I barely know you Sean Cameron, you're so mysterious..."

"Mysterious? Ellie, I'm an open book," he replied, grabbing another slice of pizza of the table.

"Okay, who was your first love?" he shifted in his seat to reach for the remote, but Ellie took his hand.

"Okay...so I'm not really an open book..." Sean said awkwardly. Ellie laughed and caressed his hand.

"Yeah, I figured that out at Degrassi, but Sean...you can tell me...there is no wrong answer..."

"Well...it was Emma..." he trailed off, searching for any anger in her face, but he found none.

"Well, do you still love her?" Ellie asked, tracing her finger around the patterns on the couch.

"No Ellie," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "I love you more than anything." She smiled and closed her eyes.

**Please review! I know this was a pretty weird beginning, but I had to start somewhere, so yeah. **


	2. I Will Be Waiting

**Hey guys! I'm hoping for more reviews this chapter, and I have a few reasons why Sean and Ellie should be reunited. **

**1) Before he left, they both said they loved each other and when he came back, he was looking for Emma...that doesn't make sense. **

**2) That stupid mini-sode is wrong because haven't they portrayed Ellie as an understanding person all of this time and then she gets mad because Sean needed support from his parents and had to leave...a major error. **

**3) They don't have bad history like Sean and Emma**

**4) Sean and Emma are too weird for me now, and Emma was dating someone else while Sean was in the army (talk about commitment)**

**5) They've only dated once unlike every other couple**

**I have also changed my mind, and I am no longer acting like that mini-sode happened. I watched it again and it gave me new inspiration, so don't mind what I said before, I am a very fickle person. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi**

**_I Will Be Waiting_ by D-Cru**

_When you call my name  
And you need me there  
Girl you know that  
I will be waiting for you  
When you close your eyes  
And you see me there  
Don't you know that I will be waiting_

"Dude, what your deal? Listening to sappy love songs? It's your break, take a break," Jay said, hitting the radio off. Sean wiped his hand with a rag and sighed.

"You know what happened yesterday?" Sean said, concetrating on his work.

"Obviously not," he smirked.

"Ellie was hinting that she wanted be like...committed..." he trailed off. Jay laughed in his face.

"Ellie Nash, hinting?"

"Well, she basically told me, but what do I do?" he asked, half expecting him to laugh because of his desperateness.

"Hey Jay," a woman called.

"Who is she?" Sean asked as she walked over.

"This is Gigi, my girlfriend," he replied happily, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She was a full blonde babe: big chest, make-up piled on her face, and a tiny waist. Gigi wore a corsette and low rise jeans, almost a flashback to the time he saw Manny all those years ago. Sean almost choked on his drink when he got a good look at her.

"Well, I can see why you picked her," he replied, his eyes glued to her.

"For my brains right Jay?" Sean's jaw dropped and Jay chuckled politely.

"Um, sweet buns, say smarts in public. Brains sounds so...pre-school..." he stuttered. Sean threw his drink into the recycling bin and turned his attention back to his work. "So babe, what are you doing here?"

"I just need to borrow your credit card. I saw this mini that was _irresistible_!" Jay dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a credit card.

"Don't spend too much, 'kay?" She kissed him and ran out of the garage happily.

"Jay, wow. You're a certified sugar daddy at age 24. How does it feel? And whose credit card was it anyway? You said you lost yours," Sean laughed.

"Shut it Cameron or I won't give you my advice, and it was yours. Remember you let me borrow it a few days ago?" Sean picked up the dirty rag and whipped it at his face.

"Okay, here is what you do. You buy her stuff and she'll be so happy with the gifts, she won't bother you for a while!" Jay patted himself on the shoulder. "I give good advice, don't I?"

"Man, that's crappy advice! Ellie isn't like that, we have something special-" Jay covered his mouth with his hand.

"You really have to stop. I can't take all this lovey-dovey stuff. And if you aer so into her, why don't you just do it?"

"Well, I don't know. I want to, I really do, but it feels like something is missing?"

"Like a third person? I don't think Ellie's up for a three-some-"

"No! I love her with all my heart, but I just am not ready...that's us..."

"Whatever man."

**Sorry that was a really short chapter, but if I didn't put it up now, I would have forgotten because the next week is really tight. Please review!**


	3. Randomness

**Hey people! I was looking around FF and realized there aren't a lot of Crash and Sellie fics, and I have a theory for that. People write stories after they've seen an episode and gotten inspiration. Since those two couples haven't been around in a while, people are starting to forget about them, but others like Crellie Cranny and Semma/Eman are overly common.**

**(I'm pretty stupid right?) If you would like to read more of my wacky theories, please read my profile!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi**

"Then he was all like, _'Oh, you're too clingy and stupid and you never let me get past first base!'_ And I said, _'How can you compare our relationship to baseball? Why not a bouquet of fresh flowers or daffodils blowing in the wind?'_ And he said, _'I'm glad I cheated on you, you're a psycho!'_ Can you believe that? Me a _psycho_?" Faye spat, burying her curly hair into Ellie's shoulder. Ellie wiped her face, and rubbed circles into Faye's back.

It reminded Ellie of all the times in university when Faye would get dumped for various reasons. Like the time she got dumped for being clingy. And the other time she got dumped because she thought dealing drugs was wrong, no need to mention all the stuff the ex bought for her was his profit from a drug deal. And the worst was when she was dumped for being too happy. After this event, she became more goth than Ellie was in high school for two weeks.

"Guy sucks, but you'll find someone better than-"

"And you know what else?" Faye interrupted, flinging her hair backwards to reveal a tear-stained face. "He said that all guys follow the same code and that I need to learn it before I end up dying alone! Can you believe he said that?"

Ellie's mind drifted off, not because she didn't care, but because it was the same with all of her boyfriends. They were nice at first, but always made her feel bad. Next time, Ellie would set her up with someone suitable. Someone that liked the idea of commitment. Like Chris Brown meets Adam Levine, and really romantic. Not someone who would buy her a pretzel from the gas station at 11:30pm on her birthday.

"You think I'm going to die alone? What kind of friend are you?" she weeped, burying her face into a pillow. Ellie snapped out of her trance and turned to Faye.

"Faye, you won't die alone. You don't need me to tell you that,"

"I just might. I'm giving up on dating, guys are only out to hurt us," she hissed, throwing the pillow at the wall. Ellie had seen Faye flip out before because of guys, but nothing this physical or emotional.

"Not all guys are bad, Faye. You'll find the right one someday," she replied, pulling her friend's hair off her face. "Someone who will understand you and love you no matter what. Kinda like me and Sean..." she trailed off, drifting off into a fantasy land.

"I bet Sean is cheating on you right now, that's all guys do," she hissed again, snapping Ellie back to reality. Faye was becoming hysterical with her crying.

"No, Sean would not do that, he's at the garage," she spoke proudly. Faye stopped crying and looked Ellie in the eye.

"Have you ever actually been there when they are working? A lot of girls come down there searching for a sugar daddy, and you know that place pays a lot," Ellie pondered for a second, trying to imagine another girl hitting on Sean, and asking for money.

"No, and I'll prove it to you," she stated. Faye shrugged and attempted to clean herself up after another episode.

"When he breaks your heart, my door is open."

"No, it won't happen," Ellie said righteously. Faye fixed her t-shirt and smirked.

"Trust me, he will. Guys always do."

**123456789**

Sean drove his car home, taking in all the events that happened that day. As stupid as Jay's advice was, he had to take it into consideration. The last thing he bought for Ellie was lunch about 3 months ago, and he ws the one making the most money. Sure Ellie wasn't materialistic, but she deserved to be pampered, right?

He walked up the stairs to the apartment, slowly turning the key in the lock, hoping Ellie wasn't there. Maybe he could make her something like dinner, but he truly was not a better cook than her.

"Sean?" The female voice was unfamiliar. He slowly stepped in.

"Yeah? Who is that?"

"It's me, Faye," she replied in the shadows of the hallway. Sean searched his brain for the name.

"Faye, from that party," she said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh, hi Faye," he said, even though he didn't recall the party she was talking about.

"If you hurt Ellie, I will get you," she said coldly. Sean furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back.

"Why would I hurt Ellie?"

"Because all guys do. If you do, I'll-"

"Okay...this is _way_ too random."

"Whatever," she spat before walking out.

He searched for a reason for the empty threat, but gave up after 30 seconds.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Your Hair Is Red

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi**

_Your hair is red_

_The sky is blue_

_My boyfriend cheated on me_

_And yours will too (but not me, you)_

Sean and Ellie sat quietly at their dinner table, pushing the burnt macaroni and cheese around their plates.

"Sean, you really shouldn't critise my cooking, mac and cheese is a lot easier to make then spaghetti and pasta sauce," Ellie joked. Sean shurgged and dumped the rest of the pot in the garbage.

"How about we order pizza?"

"Two nights in a row? Sean, we'll get fat!" she replied, tossing the yellow gunk into the garbage.

"I don't care if I get fat as long as I have you," he said kissing her.

"You are such a flirt. First thing tomorrow, we are buying a cook book," she said before picking up the phone. She ordered the pizza and sat on the couch with Sean again.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she said, turning on the tv with the remote.

"Your friend Faye,"

"Why her?"

"She basically threatened me earlier today saying that if I hurt you, she'll 'get me'," he said using quotation marks.

"Okay, I'll have to talk to her-"

"El, if you think I'm not getting...commited because I'm cheating on you, you're wrong,"

"Definetly not! Faye's really emotional right now because she got dumped again. She's having a phase where she thinks all guys are douche bags." Sean looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously! She said that Sean!"

"That makes sense,

"Really?"

"No, but I'm trusting you"

**123456789**

"What are we doing here Faye?" Ellie asked as Faye lugged her around the parking lot of the garage.

"We are going to catch Sean in the act of cheating on you," she muttered as she ducked.

"You are really going psycho, and Sean would never-"

"Quiet, we'll get caught!"

"Faye, I hate to remind you we're in a public parking lot. Anyone can see us!"

"Shh!" she whisper-hissed. "Well if you talk like _THAT_."

"Faye, seriously, I have a job interview tomorrow and I need to get ready,"

"You can go after."

"Fine," Ellie let herself be hauled all around the garage until they stopped in front of a dumpster.

"I am not going in there,"

"Don't be obsurd Eleanor, the window to your future with Sean is above the dumpster. All we have to do is get on the dumpster." Ellie nodded until she actually got a look at it.

Faye was pretty tall and could have jumped onto it, but Ellie wasn't. She was about an inch shorter than the dumpster, and had to be dragged...er...pulled over it to get to the window.

"See, that wasn't that hard!"

"Eww, I just sat in bird poo," Ellie complained, wiping the contents off her behind.

"Focus!" Faye pulled out two pairs of old binoculars out of her tote and handed one to Ellie. Next, she took out some baby wipes and scrubbed the window until they could barely see through. Finally, she took out a pink wig and handed it to Ellie.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put it on. Your red hair is a dead giveaway." Ellie did what she was told and put the binoculars to her eyes.

After a few minutes of looking around, they found Sean, or a sandy headed blob that resembled Sean, at a table, having lunch.

"Something just bit me!"

"Ellie, concentrate! Let's figure out who he's sitting with,"

After another few minutes, they found a few co-workers that Ellie knew and a bunch of girls in short skirts and tube tops.

"I told you! There are a ton of girls looking for a sugar daddy here!" Faye announced proudly.

"That doesn't mean Sean wants them..." she shot back. After 30 seconds, her heart jumped.

There, right at the table, she saw a blonde with big boobs giving him a lap dance.

**Please review my story!!**


End file.
